Miedo
by alicexxshun
Summary: miedo esa palabra puede tener muchos significados algunos mas encantadores que otros -¿Quien dijo que yo te tengo miedo? -Enserio?... No ella no tenia miedo de el tenia miedo a su falta de temor por el hecho de arder con el fuego sin importar que...


_**Hola, jeje aquí corrigiendo algunos fics, para que al menos se vuelvan decentes, es fic en particular lo considero mi favorito, no importa que tanto lo lea, me gusta su trama, aunque nos e si la logro explicar bien tratare...**  
><em>

_****_**Disclaimer: **_Bakugan no me pertenece ni en la letra B y esto solo lo hago con fin de entretenimiento no de lucro_.

**Titulo:**_ Miedo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"cuando de correr se trata, tus piernas son las débiles y tu mente avanza rápido, pero cuando de huir se trata corres rápido y tu mente es la que perece en desesperación, aun mas cuando de perseguirme se trata ignoras, la velocidad y das todo corres a todo pulmón hasta que tu mente falla y pierdes la persecución"<strong>…_

* * *

><p>En ese día había mucho que hacer por el cumpleaños de Runo, el café donde ella atendía estaba completamente vació por que Runo no estaría atendiendo, estaría en algún sitio alejado con Dan, que de seguro ya estrían peleando, no aguantan cinco minutos sin hacerlo, pero yo creo que el a pesar de todo la quiere mucho y se lo demuestra cada día del año. Muchos clientes estaban por entrar al café en el cual ayudo voluntariamente, y la mayoría de los cuales eran amigos de Runo, venían por la fiesta sorpresa que estábamos organizando para ella, no me detuve a detallar a los integrantes de esta modesta reunión, si no que esperaba el momento justo en el que Runo entrara para gritarle "sorpresa". Paso algún tiempo y al fin la campanilla de la entrada sonó dejando ver a una runo sonrojada y a un Dan satisfecho, también pude notar en la mano de Runo un pequeño anillo de color dorado con una pequeña gema en el centro, Dan solo sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de su "Novia", a la cual el preguntare mas tarde de que trata este nuevo capitulo en su vida.<p>

—¡ Sorpresa!—Gritaron todos los presentes, incluyéndome, pude ver como a Runo se le escapaba una lagrima de felicidad y corría abrazarme.

—Alice—Susurro— Vamos puedes mirar a los lindos chicos que hay aquí por favor al menos as el intento de hacer mas amigos— termino con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me soltaba de su agarre y volvía al lado de su ahora "Prometido" de eso no cabía duda.

Todos estaban muy felices y complacidos la comida era muy deliciosa y el café estaba mas lleno que nunca, entre todos los invitados pude notar a un joven que, paresia estar muerto por que no daba señales de felicidad, tristeza, o aburrimiento, solo se dedicaba a mirarme y a terminarse su café, me quede como una niña pequeña mirándolo y tal vez demasiado.

—Oye Alice a quien estas mirando —cuestiono Runo muy pícaramente.

—No a nadie en especial— sentí como mis mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

—¡aja!, si claro, a ver —dijo siguiendo la antigua trayectoria de mi mirada, note como su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación— mirabas a S_hun Kazami…_—dijo algo preocupada y horrorizada.

—Sí, creo ¿por que?, tiene algo de ¿malo?—dije sin interés alguno en la conversación, la verdad mi mente se encontraba dando vueltas y solo pensando en una cosa S_hun Kazami_

_—Q_ue si tiene algo de malo —dijo Dan metiendo la cucharada en la conversación, es una expresión que uso, para decir que intervienen en una conversación sin ser invitados_**—**_ el chico nunca habla con nadie, es raro o y peligroso, en resumen el chico es un anti social—dijo Dan intentando asustarme para que me aleje de el, quizás seria un buen consejo escuchar a Dan solo pro esta vez— Alice tu nunca te fijas en nadie, y te termina llamando la atención el único chico que párese un ¿delincuente?— Sostuvo su mirada en mi pero yo no escuche la mayoría de cosas que dijo.

—Ah, supongo—solo articule esa simple oración, no quería alargar esta conversación, en la que ya había perdido todo mi interés.

El parecía no apartar su mirada de mi, pero ahora ese rostro inexpresivo se veía a acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa él se levanto y comenzó a caminar por unos momentos pensé que vendría hacia mí, a conversar pero solo se paró a mi lado saco su billetera y me pago el café, y luego me otorgo una mirada demasiado intensa hizo un gesto de despedida en dirección hacia mí y cedió media vuelta para luego cruzar la puerta e irse no sé cómo ni porque, sin mencionar una palabra mas a mis amigos lo seguí, el pareció darse cuenta, ya que dio muchas vueltas sin sentido por algunas calles y luego lo perdí de vista, mi corazón enfrentaba ese fanatismo extremo era extraño pero deseaba verle, más que nada en este mundo, pero me gire para observar si estaba muy lejos del café y entonces lo vi hay parado atrás de mi sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación seguir así a las personas?—no me dijo molesto pero si muy burlón.

No sé porque pero en ese momento comencé a correr, y a correr, tan veloz que sentí mis pulmones no daban mas, la lluvia estruendosa comenzó a caer ¡oh genial!, corría pero aun así no lo lograba avanzar lo suficientemente rápido el se encontraba muy relajado casi parecía que no le hubiera cansado en nada, intentaba esconderme pero los charcos de agua bajo mis pies me delataban, es sonido moribundo de sus pasos atrás de mi me mareaba, pero al recordar la razón de por qué corría mis piernas increíblemente se hacían más lentas, hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue a un callejón sin salida donde él me acorralo de la manera más seductoramente posible y se acerco peligrosamente a mi oído.

—C_uando de correr se trata, tus piernas son las débiles y tu mente avanza rápido, pero cuando de huir se trata corres rápido tu mente es la que perece en desesperación, aun mas cuando de perseguirme se trata ignoras la velocidad y das todo corres a todo pulmón hasta que tu mente falla y pierdes la persecución—_ dijo sin más que un tono extremadamente seductor.

—¿Eso crees?— amenace, no sabia el pro que había salido corriendo del local a perseguir a un extraño, y estar platicando con el en esta situación hacia mas inteligente la idea de Dan de alejarme de el.

—Dime, ¿que sabes sobre mi?—dijo mientras me abrazaba ese cálido contacto me embriago pro completo, ahora sabia que toda mi cordura se había ido.

—Bueno seque te llamas S_hun Kazami—_ dije un poco confundida, y embriagada por su aroma.

—Bueno ya sabes mi nombre y ¿cuál es el tuyo?— dijo mientras me apretaba mas, que casi me saca todo el aire por completo.

—Yo me llamo Alice Gehabich—dije me sentí aun mas embriagada ante ese acto que hizo a continuación, me beso en el cuello no parecía importarme que me pasara así se atreviera a matarme.

—Que mas ¿sabes de mi?—interrogo.

—Bueno me han dicho que eres un anti-social—dije casi sin pensarlo, aunque analíticamente hablando ese no fue un buen comentario.

— Eh de suponer que eres tu una persona, muy sociable—dijo ya esta vez muy apartado de mi, tal vez enojado por mi comentario anterior.

—Creo, ¿te molesta?—pregunte algo confundida y aturdida, aun no recuperaba el sentido común del todo.

—No, me fascina —dijo casi de inmediato—¿oye me tienes miedo?—cuestiono, poniéndole bastante atención a mi reacción.

—¡No!—grite, era una pregunta absurda, tal vez demasiado.

—¿En serio?—pregunto incrédulo— y si no me tienes miedo ¿porque estas temblando?— dijo cerca de mis labios.

—Ahora si que tengo miedo—dije algo insegura de ello.

—Bien-dijo en un tono entre enojado y decepcionado.

—Pero no es de ti—dije mientras veía que él me miraba confundido— veras tengo, tengo miedo de no tenerte miedo, miedo de querer arder como el fuego sin importarme nada mas—dije siendo sincera con ambos, yo había sido la mas recta hasta ahora con el tema del amor entre mis amigas, y miren me ahora casi devorando con la mirada a este completo desconocido.

—Hmp—es lo único que articulo antes de besarme, quizás esa había sido la mejor decisión que tome e toda mi vida, _Shun_ beso mi cuello para luego detenerse y acercarse a mi oído.

—No pareces la clase de chica que se dejaría acorralar por un extraño, y luego dejarse besar ¿o si?—interrogo divertido, con una sonrisa torcida que termina embobando a cualquiera.

—y tu no pareces el anti-social que dicen ¿o sí?—dije dando en el blanco, por que puso cara de pocos amigos, luego Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo…

* * *

><p>A la mañana síguete desperté algo confundida, estaba en una especie de casa y no era la mía,me reincorpore rápidamente y sentí como una mano me atraía hacia <em>el, <em>estaba segura de saber de quien se trataba.

—Buenos días—dijo amablemente y se sentó mirándome esperando el largo interrogatorio que estaba por empezar.

—¿Donde estoy?—pregunte mirando para todos lados, buscando alguna pista que me lo indicara.

—En mi casa—dijo seriamente, mirando fijamente al techo.

—¿Que hago aquí?— pregunte, aunque la verdad prefería que el se ahorrase esa respuesta.

—Tú qué crees—dijo divertido, ante mi evidente sonrojo.

—¿Que le dijiste a mis amigos y mis padres?— no me pregunten porque pero estaba segura de que había hecho alguna maldad, su sonrisa se mostro divertida.

—Sabes las facilidades que tiene ser un Demonio ¿verdad?— dijo mientras todo se volvía negro, y perdía poco el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>— Alice—escuche gritar a Runo, y abrí repentinamente mis ojos, había estado soñando despierta todo ¿este tiempo?.<p>

—¿¡Que!—casi grite, algo aturdida que había pasado ¿donde estaba? y S_hun ¿_donde estaba_ Shun?_, mire para todos lados estaba en el café de Runo, en su cumpleaños, conversando animadamente, me gire y lo _vi_ su mirada seguía fija en mi, y sus ojos estaban negros, sin previo aviso se paro frente a mí y con su mano roso mi rostro no preste atención a las conversaciones de mis amigos, que de seguro deben de estar completamente mudos.

—Hola, de nuevo—dijo dejándome aun mas confundida había sido un sueño , _no eso fue real tan real como el cielo._

—Que…¿Que paso?-pregunte mirándolo fijamente, ahora esa sonrisa tomaba de nuevo, un lugar en su rostro.

—Nada — dijo sonriendome—aun— susurro apenas audible con una mirada picara dirigida a mi —¿te comente? que mi poder es anticipar lo que va a ocurrir pronto Alice-dijo en mi oído mientras me jalaba fuera del local, no sin antes dirigirle unas palabras a mis amigos — Dan, Runo felicidades por su compromiso, aunque aun no sea oficial, me llevare a Alice por algún tiempo, prometo que te la de volveré muy pronto Runo, y Dan hermano anti-social sera tu madre—finalizo riendo a carcajadas.

" _tengo miedo si mucho miedo de arder con el fuego sin importar que"_


End file.
